


你双绝代打的吧

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, abo；贞操带；道具；失禁；公厕；口交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 和双绝没啥关系，只是我想不出标题了很变态的搞笑相声黄色废料，慎看
Relationships: 双男精, 绝枪战士/机工士
Kudos: 12





	你双绝代打的吧

“哥…你这…”枪刃举起双手做出投降的姿势，可这并没让机工把枪口从他额头挪开，枪刃看向机工嘴角的冷笑不禁打了个寒战。他不知道自己哪儿惹了机工，或者哪儿不顺了机工的心意要被这么对待。  
机工也说不出来他在耍什么脾气，或许是因为枪刃在酒会上没有阻止他和别人调情，又或许是因为枪刃多看了兔女郎几眼，不过最有可能的是一位吟游诗人问他要枪刃的联系方式。  
他可没有吃醋，只是要给这个不懂事的弟弟一点惩罚。  
所以他就扯着枪刃的领带把他甩到了公共厕所隔间的马桶上，用黑洞洞的枪口抵着自己亲弟的脑门。  
“好哥哥，别开枪！你每把必配龙忍诗，召唤看你绕路走，野火里全直爆，车塔把把炸七万！”  
“还行，继续吹，我喜欢。”机工挑了挑眉头把枪扛在肩头，看起来心情舒缓了好些，枪刃见状舒了口气，可他嘴上还不能停着，鬼知道机工那怪脾气什么时候又会上来。  
“哥，你看你武装解除灵活覆盖超疼团伤，绝赞超荷喂饱全队爆发，中场喷火震撼巴哈姆特，冲拳喷火干翻究极神兵！”  
“就这？”  
“呃，真空波你喷火断…”  
“傻逼玩意，闭嘴吧。”机工嘴上虽然嫌弃，可心里十分舒坦，他决定让自己享受双倍的快乐。  
于是枪刃低头看见机工用牙咬开了他的裤拉链，灵活的舌尖隔着内裤带给枪刃一阵酥麻的暖意。枪刃算是明白了自己哥哥现在就是个欠操的贱人，哪怕机工没进发情期也要随心所欲地榨取枪刃的精液。  
机工可不在乎枪刃对他的看法，他替枪刃口过很多次了，他很喜欢在枪刃快射出来时候轻轻咬住冠状沟然后听着枪刃吃痛的声音再被射了满嘴腥臭的白液。机工想到枪刃那股令他作呕的精液味道竟开始兴奋，他用舌尖从内裤缝里勾出枪刃的柱身仔仔细细舔舐着上面的褶皱。漏出的屌毛蹭上了机工的嘴唇，机工就索性吻住那些粗硬的阴毛，尽管觉得很恶心可是混杂着尿骚与信息素的味道让他也进了状态。  
机工扶好眼镜抬起头对上枪刃的双眸，他舔了一圈嘴唇似笑非笑与枪刃道，“你都这么夸我了，我还这么对你，你应该给我一闷棍然后找一群人干我，把我眼睛蒙住然后轮流操我，让我猜哪根屌是你的。”  
“猜错了的话就在我里面撒尿，像一群公狗该做的事。”  
枪刃被说得有些愣，他可没有给自己带绿帽的癖好也不像机工一样出口成黄，他也不知道咋接话，只得从上衣口袋摸出一根烟递到机工嘴边让人少讲两句。  
“啧，没劲。”机工咬住烟站起身，还好这隔间不算太小，不过毕竟一人的容纳量强行塞进两成年男性精灵空间难免也有些拥挤。  
“你和我嫂子说过这种话？”枪刃看着自己微微勃起的家伙有些无奈，谁点的火谁来熄，他不在这把机工抽取融合了机工也甭想出去了。  
“说了，他听后打了我一巴掌，说我变态。”机工将那根烟别在耳上，顺便松了松暗红色的领带再解开了衬衫领口的扣子。  
“是够变态的。”枪刃捕捉到了机工这个小动作，他忽然想到了机工早上扔给他的一个遥控器，机工没说那是什么枪刃也就塞进口袋里没动过，难道…  
枪刃偷偷将手揣进口袋摁下了遥控器上的一个按钮，可惜机工连眼都不带眨一下，枪刃的手指又压在另一个按钮，机工身体颤了一下紧跟着那两条修长的腿不自禁夹了起来。  
“你他妈…上来就最大档啊草！”机工在脱力的一瞬间扶住了门勉强支撑着自己，他恶狠狠看着枪刃，伸手拽过枪刃的领带把人提起来。“脱裤子透我，钥匙在裤口袋里。”  
钥匙？  
枪刃尽管没弄清机工藏了些啥猫腻，可仍然还以一个还算绅士的微笑，他顺着机工的话抽掉腰带一把将那条笔挺的西装裤褪了下来，里面没有机工最爱穿的白色三角裤，只有一个铁制的贞操带锁在机工光洁的大腿和白皙的腰之间。  
“哥…你…”枪刃没想到机工玩得这么疯，他以为机工只是带了个跳蛋，没想到这人花样远超出他的认知范围。更令他咋舌的是，机工弄了根透明小管一头插进了阴茎套子另一段则埋进堵住肉眼的铁鸡巴里，也不知道那根小管到底有多长，枪刃可要好好检查检查。  
“啧…呃…停下！”机工好像也受不住最高档的折腾，他瘫在枪刃的怀里打着颤，可枪刃没有停止的意思，他想看看机工是不是真的能射进自己体内。  
尽管这堆东西是机工自己设计制作的，但是他也没有往死里开最大档过，况且这个玩意还被贞操带上的铁阴茎顶在了他的生殖腔口，频率不定的高速振动引着洞眼的翕动逼得机工乱了神。  
枪刃第一次见那对侍弄机械的苍白双手这么无力地抓着自己西服，他只觉有趣，便想多占占机工便宜，“哥你是想自己生个钻头出来还是机器人出来？”  
“我就不能…！啊！”机工刚想回嘴结果他没顶住跳蛋对生殖腔的一波波折腾，不情不愿缴了精。  
枪刃不愧是打技速的男人，屏息之间便把机工从怀中抱坐到马桶上，他掰开抬起机工两腿，盯着涌入透明小管的精液，眼神追着它们的流动看向了机工被铁鸡巴堵住的屁眼。  
“我叼，真能流进去啊？牛逼啊！”  
“你他妈给老子…哈…”机工后穴里真真切切恶劣环境了，自己的精液浇在了还在振动的跳蛋上，生殖腔由于没有实质性的插入行为变得又痒又燥，堵住肉壁的铁阴茎当时出于自信他用了自己的倒模，平时倒是够用可到了这个节点他还是想枪刃更为粗长的肉棍。  
“喊老公救我，我就给你停了再拆了这个铁裤衩。”  
“不行…呃…嗯…！”  
“那你继续放你的信息素，我走了，不带门了。”  
“多叫点人…”  
“草！”枪刃气急败坏，他真低估自己哥哥的不要脸程度。  
“咔——”两人都听见了开门声，想都不用想是有陌生人进来撒尿，兄弟俩同时伸手捂住对方的嘴，这下两人也算反应回来他们是在公厕里搞鸡奸。  
机工黑皮鞋的鞋头踢了踢枪刃的膝盖，两人同时放开了手，枪刃蹲在下身从挂在机工小腿的西裤里摸出一把小巧的钥匙再捞起哥哥翻了个面让机工跪在马桶圈上，撅着屁股朝向他。  
枪刃很快就摸到了锁头，他将贞操带轻轻解下，铁阴茎从机工体内抽出时糜红的肉眼搅着精液和体液混杂的白沫发出“噗嗤”水声。  
“唔…”机工咬住自己嘴唇来压住塑料小管从马眼抽出时爽痛交织的呻吟，可他抵不住跳蛋从后穴里滑出。还好枪刃眼疾手快接住了跳蛋，不然落到地上引起响声又是一件麻烦事。  
“哥，我肏进来了啊。”薄薄的胡渣磨得机工耳尖发痒，带着酒气的温热呼吸吹得机工耳根发烫，更别说枪刃将信息素控制在一个若有若无的巧妙程度，机工嘴上再怎么能口嗨等真枪实战时还是得乖乖地被上弹。  
枪刃没有脱掉裤子只是掰开内裤裆布让被机工舔硬的鸡巴弹了出来，他一手压着机工还是西服革履的后腰一手扶住有些分量凸着青筋的紫红阴茎在机工还未合拢的穴口蹭了两下。温热的左掌从腰间挪到机工耷拉着头的小兄弟上，长着刀茧的拇指指腹压上机工的龟头狠狠磨蹭，他把脑袋埋在机工肩窝轻轻咬住了那块已经成结的腺体。  
“控制点，别太大声。”机工听见这句话的同时后面被枪刃整根捅进，与此同时前端也被枪刃快速撸动。他捂嘴的动作很快，可还是没遮住龟头撞上腔口时赠与的淫叫。  
“什么声音？机工？”门外的人问到，这个人恰好也是机工的队友。  
机工这下彻底慌了，他还不想让固定队的朋友知道自己变成了omega，而且是被自己亲弟弄得怀孕的那种。可他毫无办法，只能通过夹紧后穴来通知枪刃赶紧解决战斗。  
好歹也是血脉相通，枪刃被这么一夹也心领神会。如往日一般，枪刃都是整根抽拔的，每一发晶壤都对在机工的弹槽上。湿热的肠壁吮吸着枪刃阴茎上的每一根筋脉，被肏熟的腔口也主动张开欢迎龟头的卡入。枪刃猜机工这时候胸口一定分泌了乳汁，可惜被严实的黑西装遮住了。机工已经射不出东西的肉柱在枪刃掌中翘起了头，不知是枪刃的错觉还是怎么回事，他总觉得机工自从被标记怀孕后阴茎比原来小了些，取而代之的是屁股似乎圆润了胸口也不再那么平坦了。  
枪刃已经放慢动作可还是抵不住卵蛋撞在机工臀瓣上的声音，机工捂住了上边的嘴却也堵不住下面嘴的水声。  
索性门外人听到后识趣地走了，毕竟都是哥们，互相还是得留点面子。  
听见门关上的那一刻兄弟俩都松了口气，枪刃加快了挺进的速度，让龟头每次都碾过高潮点再撞进生殖腔口。机工扶住墙面，黑西装下的背脊曲成一个优美的弧度，他扶住自己的眼镜，低声呻吟着。下体的瘙痒被枪刃止住，胸口却变得又热又痒，他确信自己又分泌了乳汁，可他不想说出。  
“唔！…要尿了！”一串几乎透明混着淡淡骚味的尿液从机工马眼喷到马桶盖上，但是枪刃还没有停下。他探出舌头舔着机工发尾下的脖颈肉，冠状沟卡在生殖腔口挺腰任着龟头无规则磨蹭腔内软肉。  
“喊老公，不然不射。”枪刃对这个称呼分外执着。  
“…恶心”  
“除了精液还有尿噢。”枪刃又往机工体内顶了顶。  
“啧…老公…傻逼玩意赶紧射进来。”  
枪刃笑了笑，把龟头埋在穴肉深处捅了两下就将阴茎拔了出来，他把机工身子正回来，欣赏着哥哥窝着春水的赤红眼瞳和嘴角的水渍。他直起身扶住鸡巴用马眼给机工侧脸留下一道淫迹再抵上机工的湿热的唇，机工顺从地偏过头张开嘴含住了那根糊着自己体液的鸡巴，枪刃压住机工后脑勺抵着咽喉深处灌进一大股浓精。腥臭的液体与喉咙的压迫让机工有些反胃，可由于信息素的作用让他觉得枪刃的精液不那么令他作呕，甚至在枪刃抽出阴茎时他还主动伸出舌头去舔干净龟头的残留物。  
他咽下精液，舔舔嘴唇提起裤子撇了一眼地上的贞操带，啧了一声。“你尿呢？”  
枪刃也把自己的鸡巴揣了回去，他捡起地上的钻石火枪，枪柄搭在机工肩头，温柔而绅士地给了机工一个微笑，“我可不敢弄脏你的西服，老婆。”  
“喊哥哥。”机工推开厕所门洗好手开始整理领带与头发。  
“老婆。”  
“喊哥哥。”  
“我不听，就是老婆嘛。”  
“撒个锤子的娇，绝亚历山大不带你了。”机工整理好了，他摘下耳上夹着的香烟，摸出打火机点燃它叼在嘴间。“走了。”  
枪刃看机工把那柄枪扛在肩头，他摸摸下巴吹了个口哨。“继续酒会？”  
“刚刚喝饱了，打打零式运动运动。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我的枪刃刷暗影值时被野队诗人表白了  
> 什么时候我的机工才能被野人诗人表白啊  
> 我好喜欢诗人啊  
> 好想被猫魅族诗人吸rd啊


End file.
